Which Love, Shakespeare?
by Tori-SG-Custom
Summary: Axel left Demyx for Roxas the day before Demyx's birthday. When Demyx goes to the courtyard to rant, someone finds him reciting Shakespeare. Slight yaoi. Don't know whether it should be a oneshot or not. T for saftey.


HAPPY DEMYX DAY!!!!!! Okay, so I've never written anything for KH (or yaoi… *can already see how badly this is going to turn out* Oh gosh, please don't kill me!!! TT^TT I just had to pair these two for Demy's birthday!!!!) So here it goes! Hope you like!

~:~  
~:~

"Hey, Little Dude! You excited about today?" Xigbar jogged up to stand next to Demyx.

"Xiggy, I'm not 5. Don't talk to me like that."

'Whoa. He grew up fast.' Xigbar laughed at his (lame) pun in his head, but this really wasn't how Demy usually was. "Oh come on, Little Dude. What's up?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Xigbar!" And with this, the sitarist stormed down the hall, leaving a hurt Xigbar in his wake.

Demyx had never called him anything but Xiggy. 'How odd. Oh well.' Xigbar turned on his heels and marched off to Xaldin's room, probably to get drunk again.

Demyx continued storming down the castle halls until he got to his small courtyard. No one else had ever found this small patch of grass. The castle was huge, and even if they did, they would forget it immediately. The boy plopped down onto one of the benches and stared at the green grass surrounding his feet.

His birthday was usually a happy day, but, not today. Axel, after a two-year relationship, left him for the new kid, Roxas. Demyx had nothing against the kid, in fact, so far they were friends, but Roxy just arrived four days ago and already Axel was chasing after him like a little lost puppy. A stray cat that Roxas fed, and now is stuck with for eternity.

Demyx began to feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't mad at Axel, just upset that he lost the one he thought he loved.

Distracting himself, he pulled out his old, wrinkled copy of As You Like It, by William Shakespeare. He tended to keep his love for reading hidden from the others, but ever since he snuck into Vexen's library and found this book, he discovered his love for reading.

With tears about to roll down his cheeks, Demyx opened to the page that he had dog-eared so many times that it instantly opened.

Act 4, Scene 1

Orlando: "Then love me, Rosalind." Demyx said out loud. A single tear ran out of his eye.

He heard foot steps slowly approach and froze. No one ever came here. Then the stranger said,

Rosalind: "Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all."

Demyx turned his head toward the voice, but continued reciting his next line.

"And wilt thou have me?"

"Ay, and twenty such."

"What sayest thou?"

There was a moment of pause, but Demyx waited patiently for his friend to step out of the shadows.

"Are you not good?" They said, almost hesitantly.

"I hope so." Demyx stood up and held the book by his side, looking at the figure.

"Why, then, can one desire too much of a good thing?" Zexion said as he stepped out, eyes hooded by his blue-silver hair. The two looked at each other, Demyx in shock and Zexion like he had something else to say.

"Zexion,"

"I didn't know you read, Demyx." Zexion quickly interrupted, eyes falling to the ground as he walked over to one of the many flowered bushes surrounding the area.

"Y-yeah. It was kind of a secret." Demyx stared at the schemer, wondering if he was imaging all of this. He shock his head to try to dispel this dream come true, but when he looked back up, Zexion was still there, gently cradling a flower between two fingers.

"Hmm… Sorry to ruin it. I won't tell."

Demyx had to admit it; Zexion was gentle, almost loving, when he wanted to be. Slowly, Demyx walked over to the smaller boy. Zexion didn't seem to notice Demyx's advances until a hand lifted his face upwards toward Demy.

"Dem-" But he was cut off when Demyx pulled him into himself. Zexion was startled at first. Of course he had always loved Demyx, but Zexion had always tried to overcome all feelings that he had, not wanting to be hurt by anyone. Demyx's lips were soft on his, and he quickly relaxed and let Demyx take control of the situation.

Demyx snaked his arms slowly around the smaller boys waist, who followed by putting his arms around the sitarist's neck, holding him closer.

After what felt like eternity, the two pulled apart, both breathing heavily and looking each other in the eye.

"Happy birthday, Demy."

"Hmm… I think this is the best gift I've gotten."

Zexion blushed and tried to pull away, but Demyx refused to let him budge.

"Zexy? Do you mean it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

The lines. That's what Demy meant. Zexion blushed an even darker shade of red and slowly raised his eyes back up to his crush. "I meant every word."

Demyx smirked slightly before pulling Zexion into another kiss, only to pull away a moment later to embrace Zexion tightly. "Have you always felt this?"

Zexion swallowed. "Yes."

There was a long pause, and then Demyx spoke right beside the schemer's ear.

"I always thought Axel would be 'The One'. But, now, that I think about it, I didn't really ever love him. He was just there, a shoulder to cry on when I was down and someone to laugh with when Xigbar 'lost' his eye patch."

Zexion let a small smile break onto his face. "Demy,"

They pulled apart yet again, but this time, Zexion pulled him into a deep kiss. They rocked back and forth with the kiss in the courtyard until neither of them thought they could hold their breath any longer.

"Your mine, Demyx."

"As you are mine, Zexy."

~:~

~:~

…

I fail at life… TT^TT I don't know if I will continue this or not, so comment telling me telling me what you think. AND PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK FOR THIS!!! (Even though I know I fail…)

DON'T EAT ME!!!! TT^TT


End file.
